


Princesa

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [7]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Beautiful, Cunnilingus, Español | Spanish, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Relationships, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Hot, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Poly, Scissoring, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Summer Vacation, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i'm late
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Mari quiso gastar una broma Asuka -su novia- haciéndole creer que se la follaría justo al lado de Rei, quien dormía plácidamente dándoles la espalda en la otra cama.El riesgo de ser descubiertas en una situación candente terminó siendo algo en verdad muy excitante.---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #7.





	Princesa

El viaje había sido bastante agotador pero las chicas por llegaron a su destino tras hacer más de doce horas de carretera, turnándose para conducir el automóvil. Pasar el último par de semanas de vacaciones en la playa, antes de que iniciara la temporada alta, había sido idea de Mari Makinami pero al parecer estaba tan entusiasmada que se le olvidó por completo una cosa tan importante y lógica como la reservación del hotel donde se hospedarían.

Asuka ya venía molesta porque su novia invitó a Rei Ayanami a sumarse al viaje, cuando todo lo que quería era una suerte de escape romántico en pareja pero sus planes se fueron al diablo. Sin embargo, en cuanto la pelirroja supo que Mari olvidó el detalle del hospedaje, casi le dio un ataque de nervios. Más aún porque la dichosa temporada alta había iniciado una semana antes y los hoteles estaban llenísimos.

Las tres mujeres estuvieron recorriendo varios hoteles intentando encontrar algún lugar para pasar la noche. Al no hallar nada disponible, Mari no podía sino deshacerse en pedidos de disculpas con las otras mientras Asuka la mandaba a la mierda y Rei las observaba sin emitir una sola palabra.

Tras casi dos horas de estar buscando un jodido sitio para quedarse, llegaron al último hotel de las cercanías y ahí por fin encontraron una única habitación libre. El recepcionista les informó que era una recámara con una cama matrimonial y otra individual, lo que no representaba ningún tipo de problema.

La odisea de buscar hotel les tomó todo lo que les quedaba de la tarde pero cuando consiguieron alojarse en la habitación, ya había anochecido y estaban demasiado cansadas como para salir de nuevo. Se turnaron para entrar a tomar una ducha y ponerse cómodas. La primera en ingresar a bañarse fue Rei y las otras dos quedaron ahí conversando.

Mientras Ayanami estaba en la regadera, Makinami y su novia hicieron las paces. Cuando a la pelirroja se le pasó el enojo, aceptó tanto las disculpas como las demostraciones de afecto de su pareja, así que estuvieron un buen rato abrazadas en el balcón desde el cual había una bonita vista a la playa.

Asuka reposó un momento su cabeza sobre el exuberante escote de su chica, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se sintió reconfortada hasta que las inquietas manos de Mari se posaron en sus caderas y luego en sus nalgas, lo que la hizo apartarse enseguida casi con brusquedad.

—¡No hagas eso, idiota! -reclamó la alemana- Te recuerdo que no estamos solas gracias a tu genial idea de invitar a Rei a venir con nosotras.

—¡Vamos, princesa! Ella sabe que estamos juntas y no es como si le importara vernos.

—Pues yo detesto que nos vean así -refutó Asuka cruzándose de brazos para luego tumbarse en la cama- Lo peor es que no sabemos cuando podremos tener un instante a solas.

—Nya...entonces era eso -exclamó la otra con una sonrisa traviesa y se encaminó también hacia la cama para echarse al lado de su novia- ¡La princesa tiene muchas ganas! -y sin que la pelirroja lo viera venir, Makinami giró hasta posicionarse sobre ella, quedando ambas cara a cara- ¿Te parece bien si luego nos duchamos juntas y aprovechamos?

—Ahhh... -Asuka gimoteó al sentir el muslo ajeno presionando su sexo por encima de la ropa- ¡Eres una maldita aprovechada, cuatro ojos!

Mari sonrió con total cinismo al verla sonrojada a causa de esa inocultable excitación y la besó con ferocidad, lo hizo introduciendo su lengua tanto con le fue posible dentro de la cavidad contrario, fue un acto alevoso ya que sabía que ese tipo de besos conseguían encenderla aún más.

—¡Mmm ya basta! -protestó Asuka toda desesperada, la situación se estaba poniendo candente y temía que fuese a descontrolarse, así que se la sacó de encima y se apartó- No vuelvas a besarme así, idiota.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? No dices eso cuando te beso así entre tus piernas -se jactó la otra- Ahí sí te pones a suplicar por más y no quieres que me detenga.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

Mari solo sonrió y quedó viéndola con atención, le resultaba muy divertido ponerla en ese tipo de aprietos que sacaban a flote una gran frustración sexual. Decidió entonces esperar un poco más para gastarle otra de sus acostumbradas bromas y aunque también sabía que podría ganarse una cachetada, quiso correr el riesgo de todas formas.

\---

Al final, Makinami no consiguió convencer a su pareja acerca de ir juntas a la ducha por lo que se turnaron para bañarse. Luego acordaron pedir algo para cenar en la habitación y se pusieron a ver una película pero a Ayanami le ganó el sueño antes que a las demás, así que se excusó y ocupó la cama individual para dormirse.

Asuka y Mari estaban recostadas en la cama matrimonial y seguían viendo el filme. Aunque la pelirroja ya no pudo seguir tan concentrada, pues pensó que Mari se aprovecharía que Rei ya se durmió para tratar de hacerle algo indecente. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, la de anteojos seguía concentrada en la película y ni siquiera volteaba a verla.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada por la televisión, la cual estaba a un volumen moderado. Llegado cierto momento, Asuka perdió el interés en la película y parecía estar algo inquieta. Por otro lado, Ayanami se había quedado profunda y plácidamente dormida en la otra cama, dando la espalda a la pareja.

En cuanto Mari escuchó a Asuka lanzando constantes suspiros que denotaban su total aburrimiento, se giró a verla con extrañeza. La pelirroja siempre esperaba que su novia tomara la iniciativa pero ahora que parecía no estar al pendiente de ella y eso la molestaba más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué tienes, princesa?

—¡Nada! -su respuesta fue cortante y claro que evidenció todo ese enojo que traía encima-

—Vaya, no pensé que ya fuera tan tarde -expresó Makinami al tomar su celular y comprobar que eran casi las dos de la madrugada- ¿Ya tienes sueño?

—No, pero creo que lo mejor será que intente dormir. Quiero ir a la playa ni bien amanezca -tras eso, Asuka volteó hacia un lado quedando de espalda a la otra, quien enseguida pudo notar cómo se había levantado la camiseta ajena dejando al descubierto parte de ese tentador trasero-

—Nya...esta película está mucho más interesante.

Mari tomó aquello como una provocativa señal por parte de su novia así que se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó tomándola por la cintura; pudo sentir cómo Asuka se puso algo nerviosa y quiso removerse.

—Ahora sí podemos aprovechar, princesa -le dijo al oído al tiempo que una de sus manos iba con lentitud a las bragas de su pareja- ¿No lo crees?

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces, cuatro ojos? -de inmediato colocó su mano sobre la contraria para detener su avance-

—Lo que vienes queriendo desde hace rato -la voz de Mari sonaba melosa y podía sentir cómo Asuka iba encendiéndose por mucho que tratara de mostrarse reacia-

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre si tenemos a la niña modelo durmiendo a nuestro lado?

—Está dormida. Lo haremos en silencio y no se dará cuenta de nada.

—Tu idea no solo es morbosa, también es estúpida.

—¿Tanto que te está gustando más de lo que te atreves a admitirlo?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces cómo es que ya estás inundada por aquí?

—Ngh...espera... -cuando la pelirroja alcanzó a notarlo, la otra ya tenía la mano metida en su ropa interior, comprobando así un gran estado de excitación- 

—¡Nya! Todo por aquí está muy húmedo y caliente, tal y como lo sospechaba.

—¡Ahhh! -susurró intentando controlarse pero la exquisita sensación de los dedos de Mari deslizándose entre su intimidad no la ayudaba en nada y comenzó a ceder poco a poco- ¡Eres una maldita pervertida!

—¡Ábrete, sésamo! -exclamó Makinami con ese tono cantarino que la otra detestaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ya no pudo hacer nada, el éxtasis había sobrepasado a Asuka y separó sus piernas buscando más de esas sensaciones que la estaban haciendo estremecer-

Asuka volteó y buscó casi con desesperación dar con los labios de su novia; Mari la consintió sin dudar, era un contacto tan pasional y profundo que la alemana no pudo evitar gemir contra la boca ajena, y a la par, su sexo seguía siendo estimulado, hasta que luego de unos instantes retiró su mano de ahí ante el inminente orgasmo que le estaba por producir.

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de Asuka interrumpiendo el beso de forma abrupta, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando notó que Mari parecía entretenida observando sus propios dedos, los cuales estaban totalmente mojados y sin el menor asco, esta los condujo a su boca y los chupó, limpiando así cualquier rastro pudiera quedar.

—Mmm...la princesa es tan dulce como siempre.

—¡Cállate! -contestó Asuka bastante avergonzada, sin embargo, su libido seguía a tope y no sabía si debía pedirle a Mari que se detuviera o continuara-

No hubo mucho tiempo para que lo siguiera pensando porque cuando alcanzó a reaccionar, Makinami ya estaba quitándole sus bragas tirándolas hacia abajo y luego poniéndose cómoda entre sus piernas. Fue entonces que Asuka entendió que ya no había marcha atrás, se encontraba demasiado ansiosa y necesitada.

Mari rodeó los muslos de su novia con sus brazos y luego con sus dedos separó la vulva hasta dejar el clítoris al descubierto. Se pudo escuchar a la pelirroja emitiendo unos leves quejidos que denotaban una tremenda ansiedad cuando cálida saliva de su pareja entró en contacto y deslizarse sobre su intimidad.

—Ngh...Mari... -murmuró y sin poder resistirlo más, ella misma elevó un poco sus caderas hasta que los labios de su sexo tocaron la boca de Makinami, quien los sintió muy mojados y empezó a besar haciendo unos leves pero muy eróticos sonidos-

Segundos después, Mari se deleitaba dando profundos y apasionados besos entre las piernas de su chica, hundiendo su lengua tanto como le era posible en ese húmedo y sensible orificio. Asuka estaba tan extasiada que no le importó levantarse la camiseta para estimular sus pezones, pellizcándolos con sus dedos mientras trataba de no gemir tan alto.

Makinami decidió dejar eso por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y desde ahí se condujo hasta llegar al excitado clítoris de su novia, se detuvo en esa parte y lo chupó un poco, lo hizo lento hasta que la escuchó exhalando incontenible y la sintió venirse. Entonces dejó de succionarla y pasó a dar pequeñas lamidas en ese punto que quedó sensible y palpitando a causa de un orgasmo que la dejó sin aliento.

—¡Sigue! -susurró Asuka, todavía no estaba satisfecha como quería aunque cada vez liberaba más fluidos al punto de empezar a dejar las sábanas debajo de ella- Más, más por favor.

—Mmm...ves como sí amas que te de un beso francés aquí -bromeó Mari- ¿No te dije que estarías pidiendo más?

—Entonces mantén tu boca ocupada de otra manera, cuatro ojos.

—¡Nya! A tus órdenes, princesa.

—¡Ngh, ahhhh! Sí, eso es -exclamó la pelirroja al sentir de nuevo la maravillosa lengua de Mari brindándole placer-

Ambas estaban tan enfrascadas en lo suyo que al parecer olvidaron que no estaban solas en esa habitación. Los quejidos de Asuka despertaron a Rei, quien llevaba cuantiosos minutos viéndolas en silencio y las otras ni siquiera se habían percatado de ello.

Ayanami estaba ciertamente impresionada presenciando semejante espectáculo erótico; nunca pensó que sus amigas pudieran ser tan descaradas para hacer algo como eso con ella al lado mientras dormía. Pero así mismo, no podía evitar sentirse excitada viendo a Asuka experimentando un orgasmo tras otro y a Mari empeñada en satisfacerla.

La verdad era que Rei nunca experimentó ningún tipo de atracción por otras mujeres pero lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, la hacía cuestionarse muchas cosas. Tragó saliva y siguió observándolas, pensando lo mucho que le gustaría ocupar de la pelirroja por algunos instantes y saber cómo se sentiría tener a otra chica practicándole sexo oral y dándole múltiples orgasmos sin tregua. Sentía su intimidad húmeda y apretó sus piernas intentando tranquilizarse pero la sensación solo empeoró, necesitaba tocarse y quizás correrse.

En tanto, Mari ya no solo estaba usando su boca para complacer a su pareja. A esas alturas tenía tres de sus dedos incrustados en la vagina de la alemana, la penetraba con ellos rápido y profundo al tiempo que su lengua trazaba círculos sobre el clítoris. Para entonces la hizo venirse al menos seis veces al ver que estaba más insaciable que nunca.

Por otro lado, Ayanami tenía ya su mano derecha metida en su ropa interior y acariciaba su sexo, uno de sus dedos estaban empapados con sus fluidos y se deslizaban con facilidad para estimular ese punto de placer. Continuaba mirando con atención a las otras mujeres y se masturbaba cada vez con más prisa.

—¿Impresionada, niña modelo? -musitó Asuka al voltear un poco y descubrir a su amiga, si otra hubiera sido la circunstancia probablemente las cosas serían distintas, sin embargo, había perdido el pudor y no le importó ya la situación- Parece que te gusta lo que estás viendo.

Mari se detuvo al escuchar a su novia, quedó algo confundida pero enseguida entendió lo que estaba pasando y no le importó mucho. Después de todo, ella era bastante exhibicionista y cínica. Se limitó a sonreír y a observar el comportamiento de Asuka en esos extremos.

La que sí quedó bastante avergonzada fue Rei, quien no supo disimular lo que estaba haciendo y tampoco pudo qué responder, pues su mismo estado de excitación no la dejaba hilar sus ideas y sus palabras de modo coherente

—Disculpa si te hemos despertado -inquirió Makinami- No pudimos contenernos y...--

—¿Quieres unirte? -propuso la pelirroja con una sonrisa- No es justo que te quedes ahí solo mirando y deseando.

—¿¡Eh!? -exclamó Ayanami un tanto descolocada, no sabía si la otra hablaba en serio o no-

—Nya...la princesa está con ganas de más -secundó Mari con total despreocupación- ¡Vamos, linda! Puedes unirte con toda confianza si así lo quieres.

—Quítate la ropa y ven aquí -insistió Asuka- Vas a ver que te va a gustar mucho.

Rei quedó muda al escuchar a las demás. Ambas estaban hablando muy en serio y no tenían problema alguno en montarse con ella en una orgía, posiblemente no era la primera vez que se involucraban algo semejante, ya que lo tomaban como algo bastante natural y sin complejos. Antes que la chica decidiera qué hacer, Makinami se despojó de su camiseta y su ropa interior; esos enormes pechos impresionaron bastante a Ayanami, tanto que ya fantaseaba con tocarlos y succionarlos.

Mari cambió de postura, se colocó cruzando sus piernas con las de Asuka y empezó a frotar su intimidad contra la de ella, lo hacía lento y buscando posicionarse de una manera que su clítoris rozara el de su pareja. En cuanto logró encontrar el lugar exacto, se sostuvo tomando una de las extremidades de la alemana y aceleró poco a poco. En cuestión de segundos, ambas gemían y se movían descontroladas.

Entonces Ayanami no lo pudo soportar más, se puso de pie y comenzó a desnudarse con bastante prisa. Asuka sonrió de nuevo al verla accediendo a tan osada proposición que acababan de hacerle.

—Ahhh...bien, niña modelo, eso es -parecía en verdad muy feliz- Ven aquí, déjame enseñarte lo buena que soy en esto.

Rei entendió a lo que Asuka se refería, se acomodó exponiendo su intimidad frente al rostro ajeno y quedando frente a frente con Mari, quien no lo pensó dos veces para tomarla del rostro y besarla apasionada y atrevidamente. En tanto, la pelirroja sujetó las caderas de su amiga y se acercó a lamer y succionar su sexo como si estuviera hambrienta. Enseguida la escuchó gemir y la sintió moverse, buscando mayor contacto refregándose contra su cara.

Las manos de Ayanami no se quedaron quietas, se dio el lujo de tomar y apretar los senos de Mari, quien continuaba con un vertiginoso contoneo donde sus líquidos se mezclaban con los de su novia produciendo un sonido de chapoteo cada vez que sus cuerpos colisionaban y la par, seguía devorándose los labios de la flamante invitada.

Asuka se sentía la más afortunada del mundo al estar disfrutando de tanto placer en simultáneo. No todos los días podía darse el gusto de follar con dos bellezas al mismo tiempo; la idea de invitar a Rei a ese viaje no fue tan mala al fin de cuentas.

Los orgasmos fueron tan intensos como innumerables aquella caliente e inolvidable noche de verano. Pero no les bastó con una sola vez; estuvieron casi toda la madrugada disfrutando una de la otra, atravesando el límite de lo prohibido, sucumbiendo ante el éxtasis y la hermosura del amor erótico entre mujeres. Definitivamente, las siguientes dos semanas allí se tornaron más interesantes de lo que pensaron.

Por lejos esas fueron las mejores vacaciones de todas. Ayanami pudo saciar su curiosidad, Mari quedó por demás encantada y sorprendida ante la audacia de su adorada princesa, y Asuka lo gozó como nunca en su vida. Sin duda alguna, esa no sería la última vez que unirían a Rei a sus excitantes prácticas.

**FIN**


End file.
